


Bi!Mickey AU

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, bi!mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mickey is bisexual and fancies a local hood girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain Silver Zippo Lighter

Her name was Sylvia. Seventeen, like Mickey. She had abusive parents and a big, jiggly ass with matching tits. Perfectly fucked up and fat, he would say. He used to watch her walking home from school in her high wasted leggings and knotted crop tops, clearly unashamed and proud of those sweet rolls and thunder thighs she was blessed with. He wanted to grab and kneed at them and smack that fat ass till his handprint was permanently imbedded in it. She had that darker-turquoise, wavy mermaid hair, usually donning a black beanie and filled in eyebrows to die for with her red lipstick. They smoked the same cigarettes and she drank beer from a tall can. Sometimes he’d see her walking to class in the morning, wearing dark shades to mask a retched hangover and she’d be quickly pouring something from her pink flask into a can of Arizona Mucho Mango tea.

"Yo, can I bum one off ya?" Mickey asked, leaning against the chain link fence as they both waited for the city bus. It was the first thing he’d ever said to her.

She didn’t say anything as she shook her smoke pack till the tip of one cigarette started to slide out a bit. She held the pack out to him. Mickey bent forward and pulled it from the pack with his teeth. She didn’t let on how sly and sexy it was, which of course was his intention.

"Got a light?" He nodded through the cigarette.

"Well shit, you sure came prepared." She pulled a plain silver zippo lighter from her lilac lace bra cup and flipped it open. She switched it on and held it out for Mickey to lean into and light his cigarette. The fact she had a zippo was enough to get Mickey’s dick hard.

"You live around here." It wasn’t a question. Mickey took a drag from his smoke and leaned back against the fence again.

"So do you. Any other obvious shit you’d like to point out?" This girl was an icy bitch, Mickey thought; it only made him want her more.

"Band?" Mickey exhaled his lungful of smoke, nodding toward Sylvia’s t shirt she’d opened the neckline of into an off the shoulder top and cut the sleeves from. It had a screen-print of an 80’s Madonna with a ‘fuck me’ stare, and a bruised bloodied swollen-shut eye. Underneath were the words: ‘CRYSTAL CASTLES.’

Sylvia nodded, having another puff off her cigarette. She turned around momentarily to see if the bus was heading their way yet; it wasn’t. “Christ, fuckin’ bus driver’s always late. Prob’ly too busy rapin’ puppies in his fuck dungeon. Creep.” That made Mickey laugh through his cigarette and smile.

"Where you goin,’ anyway?"

"Home." Sylvia held the cigarette between her lips and reached into her bra to readjust and plump her tits in them. Mickey was jealous she got to feel her own nipples in her palms and he couldn’t. He wanted them in his mouth between his teeth.

"Your dad do that to you?" Mickey pointed to a bruise wrapping around arm in the shape of a curled hand.

Sylvia pushed down the sleeve of her knitted black cardigan over the bruise.

"I hear shit."

"Get your fuckin’ ears checked then." She rolled her eyes and looked away, brushing her fringe away from her face. The bus finally rolled up. Sylvia pulled a buck-sixty from her knock off doc marten black boot. She stepped onto the bus and placed her money in the machine. As she turned to head to her seat, the bus driver reached and cupped her ass cheek in his hand, licking his cracked lips.

"Woah, fucker-" Mickey stepped in but was cut off by a switch blade aimed at his throat by Sylvia.

"I can fight my own battles, dickhead." She turned to the driver. She seductively trailed the tip of the knife from his heart to his crotch, getting close to his ear. "You ever grab my ass like that again, I will cut off you dick and fuck your mother with it while you watch and bleed to death. Got me?"

The guy was pissing himself, shakily moving to open the door. “Get the fuck off my bus, both o’ya.”

"Shit…" Mickey groaned at how he was gonna have walk back to his place. They stepped off the bus together and he flipped off the bus as it rolled away.

"Come with me," Sylvia said bluntly as she began walking down the street.

"What for?" Mickey followed.

"Well I feel like shit for getting you kicked off the bus," she rolled her eyes and sighed at her own conscience. "Come back to my place. I got great weed. I’ll smoke ya out."

——

Sylvia’s house was slightly less trashy than Mickey’s, so naturally he felt like he was in a mansion.

"Got any beer?" Mickey asked as he looked around.

Sylvia went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of Old Style. She handed one to Mickey and cracked her’s open, slurping down half and belching louder than Mickey had in a while. “Weed’s in my room. You like bongs, bowls or joints?”

Mickey shrugged. “Don’t care. You?”

"Just got a new bong from Charlie’s." Sylvia led him to her room. He sat on the bed and watched her turn on her stereo.

"This that band from your shirt?"

"Nah, this is Purity Ring. Love them." Mickey nodded, giving the [Sun Glitters remix of _‘Ungirthed’_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmVMqwajQZ4) a listen. It definitely put in him in the mood to smoke. Sylvia pulled her bong off her nightstand. It was straight with a pink-to-purple gradient from top to bottom. She sat next to Mickey with the bong between her knees, grabbing her bag of weed and her grinder. She ground a small amount fine and spilled it onto a piece of paper then poured it into the bowl of the pipe, packing it in. She picked up another lighter from her nightstand and handed both it and the bong to Mickey. “You can do the honors.”

Mickey let the top edge of the bong curl over his lips and held his thumb over the carb as he sparked up the lighter and put it to the filled bowl. Sylvia bit her lip as watched, not even hiding how turned on she got watching hot guys use paraphernalia. Mickey let the bong fill with smoke before releasing his thumb from the carb and taking it all into his lungs. He lifted his head to the ceiling and slowly let the thick cloud flow from his mouth with his eyes closed. “Damn, that shit _is_ good,” Mickey admitted. He handed Sylvia the bong and she followed him with an equally deep hit, glancing sideways at him as she exhaled.

They took turns hitting the bong and talking about random neighborhood nonsense: who was knocked up and who was in jail, who’s dad’s were the most racist and who was selling the best drugs.

"How you get your hair like that?" Mickey asked lazily through lidded eyes, admiring the turquoise tint on Sylvia’s head.

Sylvia exhaled a thick puff of smoke. “Gotta bleach it like three times then put this shit on it that turns it white and then leave the dye on for a while.” She brushed her hair behind her ears, revealing her lobes stretched over beautiful dark purple, sparkly plugs.

Mickey reached and brushed his fingertips along the curve of her multi-pierced ear. “That hurt?”

Sylvia didn’t move away when she noticed that Mickey was sitting closer now, fixated on her ears. “Nah, it felt kinda good actually.”

Mickey smirked. “You like pain?”

Sylvia took another hit and spoke through her held breath. “Fakir Musafar once said, _“there is no such thing as pain, only intense physical sensation.”_ I like that sensation to be intense enough that I don’t notice anything else.”

No one had ever been so honest with Mickey before. He liked it. The girl was deep and put out and he felt kind of privileged to be hanging out with her. “What don’t you wanna notice?”

"Hmm. Well, my mom’s a drunk who hasn’t left her bed in days, my dad just went to jail again last night so I now I gotta start blowing the landlord again so we can stay here, my brother hung himself last summer when my pops found out he was gay and beat the shit out of him, and I have no future." She took another hit. "But it’s all good…"

"Sure you’re good at somethin’."

Sylvia shrugged, breathing out more smoke. “Guys down at Charlie’s say I have the body for BBW porn…”

"What’s that?"

"Big Beautiful Woman. Ya know, fat chicks…?"

"Mmm, yeah… I know. Didn’t think it had a name tho." Sylvia nearly blushed at how Mickey looked her up and down, definitely agreeing she’d be perfect for the job. "You ever consider it?"

"I guess. I like sex enough and if I can make money without having to starve myself or workout all the time, why not."

"Sounds like a sweet gig. You good at givin’ head and stuff?" Mickey was hesitant, unsure if that would pissed her off.

"Sure. Done it enough."

"You a slut?" Mickey laughed. He meant it like he was turned on but Sylvia just looked pissed off. She got up from the bed and moved to stand between his legs. Her sexuality beaming from her milky skin was almost threatening, like she could make you jizz a fountain, force you to drown in it and laugh about it.

She took the bong and set it on the nightstand. She leaned down close enough to gently lick Mickey’s top lip once. “So… if a guy bangs a lot of chicks, he’s a fuckin’ _boss_ , right? But if I do it, I’m just some skank?” She looked disgusted. Mickey swallowed nervously, remembering the bus driver. “You pigs with your chauvinistic minds and your need to stick your dicks into everything and fill every woman you fuck with white loads of patriarchal bullshit are in for a rude awakening, shithead. If I wanna play with my pussy and have it fucked by an entire baseball team, that’s none of your goddamn business. Got me?” Mickey swallowed again, nodding hurriedly. Sylvia got up and stepped back. “Get the fuck outta my house. I gotta go _‘pay my rent.’_ ”

 


	2. It's In Our Nature

Mickey fell back onto the couch after putting the DVD into the player in his living room. He sipped his beer and just before he hit play, he sighed at the knock on the door but his eyes grew wide when he saw who was there; Sylvia, wearing a red lace empire-waisted dress with her cardigan, her teal waves cascaded freely with a cigarette between her nude lips.

"Uh, hey…" Mickey said, confused by her presence, not that he didn’t like it.

"You owe me three beers, a joint and a few hours away from my zombie mother," she said bluntly but then smirked and winked. Mickey assumed correctly he’d been forgiven for what he said the other day.

"Come in, I was just about to start a flick," Mickey said happily. He couldn’t hide how eager he was around her. Sylvia stepped into the living room and stubbed out her cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"What movie?" She asked, helping herself to a seat on the far left of the couch.

"Uh, Bride Of Chucky," Mickey called back as he went to the fridge to grab a beer for his guest.

"Holy shit, I love that movie," Sylvia said excitedly. Mickey sat down and handed her the bottle after popping off the cap on the edge of the coffee table. "Thanks."

They watched nostalgically at the TV, laughing when Bailey jumped at the sound of his radio. Mickey licked his lip when Tiffany filed her nails with a bloody nail file and licked off the blood.

"God, I always wanted to be her," Sylvia admitted, fascinated as Tiffany sewed up her broken, plastic boyfriend and tries to bring him back to life.

They laughed when Chucky and Tiffany killed off Warren and Needle Nose and those two idiots from the hotel. Then comes the scene where Chucky proposes and he and Tiffany have sex on the blood and water soaked fur rug. “So romantic,” Sylvia whispered under her breath, unaware that Mickey heard her.

"You think so?" Mickey asked more intrigued than confused.

Sylvia shrugged. “I’ve always had a thing for hybristophiliac lovers. Ya know, the Bonnie and Clyde types.”

"Hybristo-what?"

Sylvia laughed. “The sexual and/or romantic attraction to a person who’s committed a gruesome crime. Ya know, like how serial killers get love letters in prison and stuff?”

Mickey nodded, attracted to how smart this chick was. And she knew such weird shit.

"I think everyone’s a mild hybristophiliac," Sylvia said, turning back to the screen where she saw Jesse and Jade finding the killed off idiots covered in blood with glass shards sticking out of them like crystal formations. "Everyone wants the bad boy or the bad girl…" Sylvia looked at Mickey almost primitively, eyes filled with a mixture of lust and projecting intimidation. "It’s in our nature." They both looked each other up and down, licking their lips.

There was no need to lunge at Mickey, not with her captivating sexuality turning him to stone like Medusa. Mickey wasn’t going anywhere and Sylvia knew it. She slowly leaned forward, putting their beers on the table. Mickey felt a soft hand curl around his face and leaned up to meet Sylvia in a wet kiss. Tongue wiggling nastily and breaths hot while moans passed from one mouth to another as the girl moved to straddle his lap. Her weight put all kinds of pressure on Mickey’s stiffening cock that made his eyes roll back as she ground onto him. He rubbed her thighs as they made out, moving up her hips and sides, enjoying every thick roll and curve he came across.

He wasn’t sure if it was because his mom and sisters were skinny, but Mickey loved big women. He thought the jiggly tummies and bellies were cute and they’re skin was so soft and fleshy under his fingertips. Sylvia was the perfect kind of fat girl for Mickey; she loved her body just as much as her admirers and used it to it’s full sexual potential. However, Mickey wasn’t into fat guys. He liked his men muscular and cut. Maybe a chubby guys but he didn’t seek them out.

Sylvia finally pulled away. “Take me to your room,” she commanded like the queen she was, hopping off the guy’s lap.

Mickey walked backwards to his bedroom so he could watch her as she followed. Clothes fell to the floor as soon as they reached the door. Naked, Sylvia laid her back on Mickey’s bed. “Get over here,” she smirked. Mickey got a grinned and climbed onto the bed, moving up between her spread legs and laying on top of her. He roughly licked and kissed at her neck, feeling blue painted nails dig into his back. “Mmm, get your face between my legs,” Sylvia bluntly requested.

Mickey got another wolffish grin as he shimmied down her body. She rested her legs to the side as Mickey got his first taste of her, stiffening his tongue to lick at her wet inner lips, his hands curled around her thighs. Sylvia’s toes curled and she bit her bottom lip as he licked up to her engorged clit giving it a kiss. He moaned into it, the sound reverberating against her skin, making her moan as well. Mickey brought two fingers to thrust inside her, curling his fingers to reach her G-spot. Sylvia’s breathed hitched as he stimulated her web of nerve endings, devouring her pussy with his mouth. “Ugh, get up here,” she choked out.

Mickey pulled away and quickly met her face to face and stuck his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could so she could taste herself. “Mmm, you like that?” He asked, grinding the tip of his cock against her clit. She nodded, looking wrecked already.

She rolled them over and got off of him. “Here, sit up,” she said breathily. He scooted up to sit on his bed. “Condom?” She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Mmm, don’t have one," Mickey said sexily, leaning in for another kiss but was rejected.

"No glove, no love." Sylvia wasn’t about to let this guy get his pecker anywhere near her without protection. Sure, she was on the pill but god knows what kind of diseases these Milkovichs could have. She got up and went to her purse in the living room, coming back with a condom. "Banana flavored," she laughed, tearing it open. She did this cool thing where she sort of put the condom in her mouth so her lips rimmed around the edges and leaned forward, taking Mickey’s dick into her mouth to put the condom on. Mickey made a surprised face when Sylvia kept sucking and fondling his balls. Sylvia pulled off. "What? Thought I’d forget about ya?" She winked. She sucked his protected erection until it was at full stiffness. "Mmm, you have a nice cock," she said, admiring it’s shape and thickness.

"It’s small," Mickey replied, frowning a little.

"So?" Sylvia climbed on top of Mickey and inserted him into herself, both of them moaning and sighing at the feel. The pressure of Sylvia’s weight felt even better with his cock buried deep inside. He threw his head back as she began to ride him, rolling her hips toward him. She got close to his ear and breathed hotly, "touch me." This time it was more desperate than dominant. She practically whimpered it into his ear.

Mickey was more than happy to, smoothing his hands all along her sides, holding her back and squeezing her big tits. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Mickey choked out, feeling his orgasm build up inside him.

He made a snap decision and pushed Sylvia forward so her back was on the bed. She let out a surprised laugh as Mickey sat up on his knees to pound into her hard and fast. The angle had Sylvia aching and writhing. “Rub your clit,” Mickey commanded, taking a little control himself. She reached down and rubbed furiously at her clitoris with her middle and ring finger, getting up to where he was.

"Ugh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!" Sylvia cried, rubbing herself over the edge, tensing as Mickey kept fucking her till he met his own climax, filling the banana flavored condom with more semen than he’d produced in a while. He pulled out and laid next to her.

"Goddamn," he said emphatically, both of them out of breath.

"Mmm," she moaned happily, a lazy smile across her face. "You’re good…"

"You’re better," Mickey breathed, licking his flushed lips. They could hear the movie still playing in the living room. "Movie’s still on," he said.

"Hope we didn’t miss the part where Tiffany gets thrown in the oven," Sylvia replied, dragging Mickey willingly out of the room still naked.


	3. I Like Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey confesses his lust for men as well as women to Sylvia. Her reaction is not what he expects.

"Ugh, hold on, someone's at the door," Mandy grumbled into her phone, rolling her eyes as she got up from the couch. She turned the knob and opened. "Sylv? What are you doing here?" She asked, staring at Sylvia standing in the doorway, cigarette in hand as always. "Were we s'posed to hang out?"  
  
"Nah, girl, I'm here for Mickey," Sylvia replied, taking another drag and flicking the end of her cigarette.   
  
"Oh, he's in the shower…" Mandy said, now realizing why Mickey was showering in the first place.   
  
"Mind if I wait in his room?"   
  
"No, come in. I'll tell him you're here when he gets out."  
  
Ten minutes had gone by when Mandy heard the shower turn off and Mickey stepped out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist, striding toward the fridge for a beer. Mandy took her hand away from the nail polish brush to push the phone under her chin. "Yo, dickface… your girlfriend's in your room."  
  
"What?!" Mickey panicked, scampering to his room. Opening the door, his greatest fear was realized when he saw Sylvia holding his gay porn magazines he'd left out from earlier.  
  
"Hey," she said; Mickey assumed she was acting casual but most likely not letting on an angry rage brewing inside her.  
  
"Look, it's… it's not what you think…" Mickey stuttered. "I don't… I don't…" Mickey prepared himself to be ridiculed and scolded and spat on.  
  
"Hey-hey-hey," Sylvia stopped him, going over to settle him. "What's wrong with having gay porn?" Mickey looked up at her, eyes widened. "I have a ton of it," she added. "So are you like bi? Gay? I don't care either way, Mick…" She shrugged.  
  
Mickey was terrified. He was definitely attracted to women but the idea admitting he also liked the idea of having sex with men was still enough to get him murdered.   
  
"Look, if you're only into dudes, it's cool. We can still hang out; we just won't bang if you're not into it." Mickey was into it. Sylvia was gorgeous and sexy and a wildcat in the bedroom, plus she challenged him and didn't take his or anyone else's shit. "Say something, Mickey. Anything." Sylvia lay a gentle hand on his arm, desperate for him to respond.  
  
"What's… what's bi?" He asked innocently. He'd never heard of the term.  
  
Sylvia sighed, almost relieved. "Bisexual. It means you like both men and women the same."   
  
And suddenly, Mickey wasn't as terrified. "You mean… people can like both?"   
  
Sylvia laughed. "Of course!"  
  
Mickey was silent, preparing himself to admit the possibility. "I… I like both."  
  
Sylvia had a glimmer in her eyes, smiling at Mickey as he exhaled a breath he'd probably been holding since puberty began. "So do I."  
  
\-----  
  
Since admitting himself to Sylvia, their sexual chemistry as well as their friendship seemed to grow. They now had even more to talk about and discover about each other.  
  
"No! Way too muscly…" Sylvia turned up her nose at the glossy photo of a tanned hunk licking his bicep.  
  
"Whatever, you have to admit his dick is perfect tho," Mickey argued, pointing at the man's uncut, veiny nine inches. "You know damn well that thing would make your eyes roll back."  
  
"Mhm," Sylvia rolled her eyes, taking the first sudsy sip of her third beer. She thought for a moment, watching him lust after the cock. "So… you ever fucked a guy before?"  
  
Mickey didn't look up. "No… but I got a bj from Chris Killenger once." He flipped the page and ogled at two men kissing and stroking each other.  
  
"You think you'd be the top or the bottom?" Mickey looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Like, would you do the fucking or take it in the ass?"  
  
Mickey was quiet. "Um, I dunno."   
  
"Have you ever tried, like, fingering yourself?" Sylvia took another gulp of her beer.   
  
"No," Mickey answered truthfully. The curious look on his face gave Sylvia an idea.  
  
"Come with me," she said, standing up and crushing her empty beer can into Mickey's busted dresser. She then led the raven haired fella to the small bathroom where they began undressing each other, Sylvia undoing Mickey's belt as he unclasped her bra. Pulling it away from her chest, he marveled at her breasts. She reached for the back of Mickey's neck and yanked him down to put his mouth on her chest. He took her nipple onto his wet tongue, dragging his teeth along the edges while he sucked them both raw.   
  
Stepping into the running water of the shower, they both began rinsing off. "Time to get clean," Sylvia growled, turning around to get the bar of soap. Reaching for it, she felt those strong, tattooed hands gripping her soft hips along with Mickey's rising wood grinding against her big ass.   
  
"But I love how dirty you are," he confessed, smoothing his hands all over her back as she stood up. She turned around with a devilish grin on her thick lips.  
  
She got closer to his face, biting her lip as she wrapped her fingers around his erection. "Wash your ass and I'll make it worth your while." Sylvia was blunt; no bullshit, which is what he liked so much about her. He did as he was told, scrubbing all over his body with the bar of soap, lathering it deep into his skin with his free hand while she watched. He worked on the deeper areas, scrubbing harder at his armpits and crotch and then his asshole, cleaning it as thoroughly as he could until he felt raw.  
  
Sylvia moved over until they were pressed against each other. She snaked both her arms around his waist, resting one on the small of his back as the other traveled lower to his cheeks. She was gentle and slow, carefully kneading both cheeks to get him more comfortable with that area being touched.  
  
"Feel good?" She asked, kissing his neck while water was still rushing down both their bare bodies.  
  
Lips curled in, Mickey moaned a quick _'mhm'_ while he grind himself into her pelvis. Sylvia moved to part Mickey's cheeks repeatedly, rubbing the sides of his soapy crack and grazing the tips of her fingers along the soft hairs. She felt him loosening up; resting his head on her shoulder, sighing peacefully like he was relaxed.   
  
Sylvia's fingertips grazed over Mickey's puckered hole, passing it to reach that spot between his anus and his scrotum. She brought her other hand around to stroke him tenderly, lightly squeezing every time she got up to the tip while she began to massage his prostate from the outside.   
  
"Oooo," Mickey breathed, mouth hanging open. Sylvia slithered her wet tongue into his parted lips and he gathered himself enough to kiss back, wiggling his own tongue with her's until he gasped at the feel of more pressure to his prostate and she bit his lip so perfectly hard Mickey thought he was about to blow his load right then.  
  
"Mmm," Sylvia moaned as tho she could taste his ecstasy on her tongue. "Ready for a little more, baby?" Her lashes batted over her doll eyes, flushed lips being licked like jarred cherries.   
  
Mickey's brows furrowed. 'It gets better?!' He thought, nodding toward her like the sex crazed, little submissive she could make him be sometimes.   
  
Sylvia nodded, hooded eyes meeting a smile as she went in for another moist kiss. Her fingers pulled away from behind his scrotum and began circling around his rosy rim of tight flesh. Her other hand stroked the back of his, caressing him lovingly as she could tell Mickey was slightly nervous, lips stuttered while he bit down on his bottom lip.   
  
"Relax," she whispered into his ear and suddenly felt his muscles become less tensed. Her middle finger began pressing gently but firmly into the sides of Mickey's warm, freshly cleaned entrance. He immediately grimaced against her neck, holding on when she pressed a little deeper. Her finger pushing into his tight tunnel burned and ached. He couldn't grasp ahold of any pleasure in this but he was too afraid to stop Sylvia. He finally let out a sharp hiss unintentionally and she paused.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, looking concerned.   
  
Mickey tossed his gazed, feeling embarrassed. "It just feels like I gotta take a shit…" He admitted. "It burns."  
  
Sylvia pulled her finger out and laughed. "That's normal when you first try. It's because your hole isn't used to the stretching." Mickey still hung his head, feeling defeated. She lifted his chin, eying him sweetly. "You wanna try one more time?" Mickey was unsure. Sylvia kissed his collarbone and looked up at him. "If you don't get anything out of it, we'll stop and we don't have to try again…"   
  
Thinking for a moment, Mickey licked his lips and nodded at her. "Kay."  
  
"Here, put your foot on the tub," Sylvia instructed. He did so and now his big, beautiful lover had more access to him. "We'll do it this way…" She added. She went through the front this time, rubbing Mickey's filled balls, going for his hole again. "Touch yourself," she breathed sultrily like she was casting a spell. Mickey began fisting his own cock slowly, hesitant.   
  
"Baby, relax," Sylvia advised again. He unclenched himself. When she pushed her finger back into Mickey's hole, she curled into his prostate on the inside as well as rubbing her thumb on it from the outside, sort of pinching his ball of nerves between her fingers.   
  
"Aahhh… oh…. oh, fuckkk…." Mickey whimpered loudly out of shock, throwing his head back as she continued to prod and massage him sensuously. He now grasped onto that special kind of pleasure and held onto it with everything he had, pumping his weeping member furiously until Sylvia gave an unfair command.   
  
"Slower," she said quietly into his ear, kissing behind it. "Draw it out…"  
  
Taking a deep breath and slowing down his pace, the pleasure seemed to grow instead of falter. It took over his whole body, making him pant and whimper himself into hysteria as she kept pleasuring him, showing him how good this could feel.  
  
"Oh… oh… oh… oh…" Mickey huffed with every stroke and small but powerful thrust inside him. Sylvia was using a pinch and release motion on his prostate, making him feel like his nerves were throbbing. "Fuck! Oh! I'm gonna cum…" Mickey was choking on air, overwhelmed with bliss and now the burning of his hole felt perfect. He only needed to tug and squeeze at the head of his dick a few more times before cum was spurting out all over Sylvia's stomach, a few drops shooting all the way to her tits and neck. She always knows how to get the biggest loads out of him.   
  
Feeling weak and his legs like jell-o, Mickey actually felt to his knees, exhausted from pleasure. Sylvia simply pulled him to rest his the side of his head on her stomach while she stroked his hair some more.   
  
"Looks like you might be into bottoming after all…" she laughed and Mickey could feel her stomach tightened when she did. He lazily chuckled as well, a satisfied grin spread across his face while he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah… maybe." 


End file.
